what hides beneath the ice?
by Whillit
Summary: Jack Frost finds himself unwanted, haunted by his past and the crimes he committed. Emotionally unstable and invisible for the people around him, with a wry smile as his only weapon. when everything suddenly changes. Contains minor violence, will update for more warnings later on when needed.
1. chapter 1, The guardians

The window was covered in frost from the cold night before making the sunlight reflect the old dust that sailed around in the room, like planets they circled each other, finding their own source of light. The frost covered window making the shadows dance, giving them unnatural shapes.

Old books that hadn't been opened in what seemed like decades rested solely on book shelves, collecting dust and covering every wall in the small room.

A big desk fronted the door which read Headmaster Dr. M. Moon.

Mr Moon on the other hand was sitting behind his desk, his head slightly tilted while he rested his elbows on the old mahogany wood. His warm grey eyes knowing, reflecting the dim light with a soft glow but it wasn't the odd color that made you take a second look at the mans eyes, it was the story behind them. The wisdom and understanding that was reflected in its center.

Wrinkles in a pattern that couldn't meet the eye spread out across his pale face, telling stories about his life that had stayed untold for the people around him.

The pattern around the eyes showing years of grief and sorrow yet a vague smile always followed the man, like a companion or a small shadow of the happiness he once held.

A small knock on the door made the man wake up from his day dreaming, he straightened his back and waved away the dark, silver strained curls that had fallen over his eyes.

"Please, come in." Mr Moon answered the door, his voice sweet and kind, even gentle thru the concern that the smile was hiding.

"Mr Spring, what gives me the honor?" A tall teenager entered the room, his jaden green eyes drawn to the window while he cleared his throat."I would like to apply for a-a…." He trailed off nervously while Moon waved him inside towards a leather bound armchair.

He sat down, forcing himself to look his headmaster in the eyes, it always felt like the headmaster's eyes saw more than they let on, like they could see the pure essence of your soul, every feeling you ever had and every thought that ever entered your mind, it was like he saw you.

"So, Mr Spring, what would you like to apply for?"

"Yea...I would like to apply for starting a new organisation…" The teenager said, his eyes failing to meet the headmasters prying stare and darted away to the frost covered window again, trailing the pattern created by ice and wind.

"What organisation would you like to apply for?"Moon said, the smile still haunting his features while he rested his chin on his right palm studying the teen carefully.

"Hum, yeh...I would like to take up a suggestion… On starting a new club with Toothiana Inoue, Sander Hakman and Nicholas North, we… We would like to have an anti bully organisation, where we have special events and later on donate the money to the children in Burgess…"

A small glimt escaped Moons eyes, a fragile spark that made the dusty smile lit up with something sincere, it almost felt like the books around the room started to stretch to its owners small awakening.

"I think its a great idea." Moon answered while he got up from the desk, he was tall and slim, moving with ease and a natural grace whispering of the youth the man once had held, wearing his usual suit together with a deep red bowtie.

"Tho the rules require that you have at least five members." Moon said while he stood in front of the frosty window, hands resting on his back while his eyes traced a bluehood, the haunted smile back in place.

"Yea we know and-."

"I want you to include Jack Frost." Moon said facing the teen, his grey eyes filled with something that Spring couldn't detect, recognition?

"Frost, ye? The Frost? The one who doesn't even exist except from when he puts his bloody nose in everyone's business , that Frost? Mate, I'm sorry but i'm not sure thats a splendid idea-" Bunnymund answered, his ascent taking its tone while the teen expressed his feelings, he quickly looked down when he remembered who he was talking to, but the old man just looked at him with amusement before answering." Well i'm not sure if we are referring to the same young, strong minded man but as much as i know it only exists one Jack Frost." Moon said, raising an eyebrow questioning.

"I'm sorry Mr Moon-"

"Manny, please Mr Moon was my dad." Moon said while something close to gref clouded the grey eyes for a second, it went by so fast that Spring was sure he'd just imagined it.

"Okay… All right then, so what you are telling me, ye? Is that if we get Jack Frost to join us... Then you'll agree for us to start an anti bully organisation?"

"Indeed Mr Spring."

"Even after last year?"

"Especially after last year, I'm far too old to remember old wars and you my boy are certainly too young to start making enemies." Moon said and for once Aster could see the age that hid in his headmasters face, Moon always spoke of himself like his lived a hundred lifetimes, yet his headmaster didn't look to be over his early 60s.

"If thats what it takes…" Aster answered while Moon motioned his approval for him to get up.

While Aster went for the door he couldn't help to hide a small smile, he didn't like the idea of Jack Frost joining them, not at all but the idea had worked.

"And Aster?" Moon said smiling while Aster turned around."Work on the name would you? Anti bully organization feels a bit sterile, why not something more like guardians, secure and helping." Moon said winking at Aster who couldn't help his smile to grow.

"Yea!" Aster said while he rushed out of the room. Guardians, ey, Well why the hell not?

Moon watched the teenager leave his office while he let his fingers trace an old photoframe, they came back with a small layer of dust that he rolled between his fingertips absentmindedly. Its funny how memories can grow old and collect dust, unknown to the presence yet its like you never left, like you're still living inside of that picture caught in the frames, unable to break the glass that secured it from the outside world. Moon couldn't help a small, pained chuckle escape his lips. How ironic life was.


	2. chapter 2, Mr Moon

**hey guys so i decided except better judgment to make a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and i would also like to add that Mr Qwerty is a character from the books and not the movie! I'm going to try and keep the characters according to both the movie and the book! Well stay close and follow for next chapter! See ya~ c:**

The silence came in three forms, it came with the soft snow, falling from the grey light clouds above, covering the sky like a soft blanket, protecting it from the tales that went on under its innocent blue.

It came with the lonely road without a voice to be heard, or children to tell its story, how the ground longed to be walked, feeling the light steps of a joyful child, how it craved to hear laughs echo thru its being. The last silence came with the boy.

His cotton white hair covered in a thin layer of soft snow, his ice blue eyes looked down on his feets, like he also could feel the loneliness the road was trying to break. Like they knew each other far too well, shared the same wanting to be heard.

His blue hood pulled close around him, protecting him from the cold. Frost holding its edges in a tight grasp.

He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew that he needed to walk, walk away the pain but no matter how far his feats were taking him. No matter how far he would go, there are some things that you can't walk away from. Some things not even time can pull away from you.

He felt his stomach curl while his chest grew heavy, he looked down on the broken watch around his wrist, it continue spinning, seconds running away from him. It was about lunch time, he took a deep breath and quickened his pace.

He didn't have the luxury to skip one other class.

His feats grew heavy while he made his way back towards the old school building, pulling the hood over his face like he could hide from the world around him, he'd tried it before but it didn't work, not like that.

When he saw the school building starting to grow he clenched his fists inside of his pockets, lovering his back further, his eyes nailed on the ground. God he hated this place, people trying their best not to see him but when they did he could hear the whispers follow the mall of his back.

"_His wearing that blue hood __**again? **__Dude thats so gross." _

He opened the door, it felt heavier than usual, the well known pain in his leg made its reminder but he choose to ignore it, like he always did.

His face a stone mask while his eyes searched the numbers 126, the door to his next class.

When he found them he nailed the numbers with a hateful stare, like he could make them fade away and take him with them, he looked suspiciously on the door handle. He could do this,he just needed to walk to his usual empty seat in the far back next to the window, sneak in, sneak out no one would ever know he was there, no one would ever need too see him.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, to his delight it went up without a word or a creak. He sneaked in, back to the wall, no one heard him come in, he could see some of the students reading;The secret garden while Mr. Qwerty was sitting behind his desk, polishing a stack of books, his round obstacles almost falling over the tip of his nose.

"Oh, _oooh_! Mr Frost! I didn't see you there, headmaster Moon wanted to talk to you, he said it was urgent." A high pitch voice yelled.

Jack face was unreadable but on the inside a storm of emotions started to dwell, he wanted to sink into the ground and never be reached or spoken to ever again, he could see some of the students looking at him, some looks curious while others was filled with amusement.

"Tha, tha boy! Don't just stand there like a statue…" Mr Qwerty said, his dark eyes like the ones of an owl behind the round thick glass of his glasses. He was wearing a lazy red robe and underneath that a blazer with a sloppy hanging tie, it looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, his grey, blue hair standing on edge.

"Oh by the love of the library!" Mr Qwerty said while he reached for the door, holding it up while he waved Jack thru it. "Ill just walk you there…" He murmured, he had taken the pile of books with him, holding it steady under his arm while a shaken Jack trailed behind him out of the room. When the door closed behind them he could hear the laughs of his classmate echo thru the hallway, following them down towards the headmasters office, when they walked past the library a loving sigh escaped Mr Qwerty."Oh, so many books so little time."

When they reached Moons office they got greeted by a calm voice welcoming them inside before they'd even made their presence clear."Sometimes I wonder if Manny doesn't have ears and eyes everywhere…." Qwerty mumbled while he pulled the door open.

The headmasters office looked like it always did, shelves covered with books fronted every wall, a thick carpet laid restlessly on the scratched floor in front of the old mahogany desk, the small window to the left slightly open, letting a cold breeze in to play around nibbling at jacks hair with its soft hands.

Jack didn't like this place, not that the headmaster wasn't a kind spirit, the problem was that he was too kind. He never said much, instead he let his grey eyes and vague smile speak for him. Like one look or a hint said everything you would ever need to know.

"Oh! Ohhh! By the love of Mother Nature…" How can you let them collect dust like this! Some day soon people will think that you have books for the cear pleasure of watching them fall apart! A book is meant to be read not laying around in some old office!" Qwerty howled before he started running around the room, wiping away the thick layers of dust that always seemed to cover every corner of Mr Moons office if not the man himself with his heavy eyebrows and pale, papery skin.

"Jack." Moon said ignoring Qwertys panic yelps.

Jack felt his heart sink while he looked down on the carpet, counting the scratches in the floor. His face blank. He didn't want to be here, he'd just hoped to walk past unnoticed from everyone's prying stares, this was the last thing on his wishlist.

"Would you mind sitting down?" Jack shook his head but didn't move. "Mr Qwerty would you be so kind and leave us?" Moon asked while Qwerty looked up ready to protest but when he saw the serious glare in Moons eyes he let out a small sound of frustration while he picked up a couple of books from the shelves, muttering something hateful under his breath while he stormed out.

"Please Jack?" Moon said and nodded towards the armchair, with a couple of painful steps Jack felt his back touch the cold leather, he didn't mind the cold, he liked it, enjoyed it even, it felt right and natural like it was a part of him, he shook the thought away.

If he didn't know better it was almost as if Moon had opened the window just for him.

"So, how are you Jack?"

Jack didn't say anything, he cursed his lucky star once more, he really did not want to be here, oh god he wished he could just disappeared but if that happened…

The silence felt threatening, he looked up just to find Moon studying him, his very eyes and gentle smile felt misplaced in the old face together with the deep wrinkles of misplaced greef.

"I'm-I'm… fine." Jack hasped out, it was a long time ago since he'd spoken and his voice came out forced and crooky. Moons eyes softened.

"How come you're not using your cane?"

Jack felt a chill run up his spine, the cane, the damn cane… It was only a grim reminder of his own rightful punishment, he knew he deserved it yet just looking at it made his hands tremble.

"I… I lost it." It was a poor excuse, he knew it was yet it was the first thing to come to mind. Moon just looked at him while Jack fought the impulse to hide his face, just so that Moons x-ray vision wouldn't find him, he knew it was silly but it always felt like Moons eyes could see every thing, every secret, every flaw.

"Tomorrow would you do me the favor of using it? The doctors are worried that your leg will get worse if you don't."

"Why am i here?" The question had split before Jack could stop it, harsher than he intended, he almost expected Moon to get angry, start yelling at him for an old prank he'd committed instead he just looked at him sadly.

"Did you know that I used to have a sister?" Moon said.

The words his Jack like a slap in the face, his world was still for a second still the room was spinning at unnatural speed, was he going to throw up? He fought the impulse of just get up and run, far, far away until he couldn't run any more and maybe then, just maybe the pain that always hung like a dead weight on his shoulders would lift. Just enough so he could breath, just enough so that every step he took wouldn't hurt and force him down.

The only sound came from his racing heart and he wondered if moon could hear every guilty taught that ever had entered mind. He wanted to disappeared, stop existing but he wasn't wurdy of such an easy escape.

Moon reached from the desk walking towards Jack, he almost thought that the old man would leach out and hit him, it was a silly thought but he deserved it so why wouldn't he?

Instead he just walked past Jack, reaching for a book." I know that Mr Qwerty get oddly angry when i let my books collect dust, but that way I know last time i read it, time will always walk by without us being able to stop it. So why wipe away every sign of it? Why just not let it show, something of age are meant to be treated with value, respected for the time it has whidhoold…"

Moon sat down at his desk again, letting his hand trace the back of Jacks chair before he sat down opposite him again, lending over the desk like a child, the book in front of him.

"You can't delete the past, you can't change it you can't undo it, you may learn from it let it be a part of you but be careful so it won't take over. Too much dust and in the end you won't be able to see the cover and study it, in the end you won't know the books real name…. " Moon opened the book, his fingers trailing the letters on the inside carefully, his eyes almost loving."And yet… If you clean the dust of every time it has time to settle you won't be able to know when to dust it off or not, you won't know which book you already read, you won't be able to look past the name and the bright cover, you will never know what hides on the inside." Moon trailed off before he looked Jack in the eye."Now, I can't tell you what to do Jack but you would ease and old mind if you joined a new started...organisation."

Jack flicted by this, he didn't like the students, didn't like to be seen, he swallowed the worry that had started to grow."I-I'm… Sorry but-"

"Its an anti bully organisation for charity, the money goes to the Tsar Lunar XI hospital in Burgess.

"_Jack!__**Jack**__...I'm scared."_

Jack shook his head, his nails digging into the armchair trying to keep himself from falling over, from drowning, over and over again.

"What...What do you want from me?" The boy said, his words a desperate whisper while his eyes was wide in terror, staring out over nothing, far gone in memories but Moon just looked at him, his warm grey eyes blank yet that smile still haunted his face, like a protective mask.

"I can't… I don't have the right ill… ill…"

Jack hadn't noticed Moon leaving his desk but when he felt a warm hand on his cold one a small whimper escaped his mouth, he closed it shut, trying to put his mask back to place, adopting the wry smile that had been his only shield.

He felt something land in his lap and look down, slowly. It was the old book that Moon had taken off the shelf, it was still covered in a small layer of dust "Alice in wonderland" Jack read, he looked up just to find moon crouching next to him, his grey eyes in level with Jacks own blue and for a second it was all he saw.

"... The anti bully organisation…" Jack whispered.

"The guardians, Mr Spring, Hakman, North and Missis Inoue got it approved this morning."

Jack couldn't help to let a desperate laugh escape him." You want me to become a guardian, with them, they hate me… Why, whats my purpose?"

"I can't answer that, its for you to find out on your own, but please Jack don't get stuck inside of the same old book, its time you put it on the shelf, just enough to breath, just enough to live for the moment."

"Is that why you are giving me a book?"

"I'm not giving it away, i'm lending it to you, in exchange for you starting to use your staff again."

"Staff?" Jack said and he couldn't help to smile, it felt wrong and it had just been for a second yet Moon couldn't help to feel a stream of hope for the boy.

"Every character needs his own power right?"

"And i'm supposed to have a bad leg?"

"If you see it that way." Moon said and got up, leaning against his desk.

"I won't tell them about your past Jack, its not my place to so but-"

"What past? I don't even remember…" Jack whispered and Moon saw the pain in the boys eyes yet it was the smile that made his old heart pain, a pain that belonged in one other life, in a way he thought he couldn't hurt any more.

The wry smile so close to his own, hiding the pain from the outside world. It was too late for him, he knew that but he would help Jack, he would help the boy even if it so was the last thing he did, he owed him that much yet Jack would never accept his help, so he had to do it the hard way.

"I… I will try."

Moon looked at him, the pain in Jack's eyes was gone, instead the only thing that was left was a wry smile.

"Where having a meeting tomorrow with the others after the first period if you don't mind being there?"

Jack nodded while he got up from the chair, the book in a tight grasp, like it was the only thing that pinned him down to the presence, as if it was the only thing didn't make him float away.

"Jack... Be careful not to fall down the rabbit hole, you never know where you might end up." Moon said, pointing at the book in Jacks hands with a long, bony finger trying his best to make the smile come to life and for a second it was as if his eyes lit up with more than just the pain and wisdom you gain with old age.

"I can't promise anything… And Mr Moon-."

"Manny."

"And Manny… This conversation never took place, I have an image to keep." Jack said mischievous and before Moon had time to answer he hurried out of the room."The staff Jack!" Moon said behind him, his voice low yet hearable, Jack had never heard Moon yell he guessed the man didn't need to, he could fill a room with just a whisper. Still he couldn't help to feel sorry for his headmaster, the wisdom that shined thru his eyes couldn't had comed with an easy sprice. He wondered what story Moon held on to, what hid behind the warm grey cover, cursive handwriting and thick layer of dust"The man in the moon". What a story would be told from the man that seemes to see it all.


	3. Chapter 3 The walls

Sander looked at his friends, he had always been a good observer and he knew that something was off, he could see it in the small details of his friends body language.

Thootianas green eyes couldn't focus, she looked around in the small room like she was searching for something, or someone. Standing on toe like she always did as if by any given moment she would lift and fly away but the gesture looked forced, as if she was trying too hard to stay on the ground.

Norths fuzzy dark eyebrows was curved in concern while he played absently with his black, curly hair, his elbows resting on the table the four friends was sharing.

Aster was the easiest one to spot. He walked back and forth, getting angry glares from Mr Qwerty while his fists was clenched tigtly on either side, green eyes sparkled furiously.

Sander tapped Thootianas shoulder, trying to get her attention while he gestured the sign language for "_Why so worried_?" with his small hands.

Sander was short compared to Norths big figure and Asters tall body. His big almond, amber colored eyes was always calm while his eyelids rested heavily as if he would fall asleep by any given moment. His sand colored hair ruffy while a yawn escaped his grasp, stretching his arms over his head waiting for Thootiana to answer him. Instead the girl just looked nervously at Aster in the corner of her eye, as if she was scared by how her answer would affect him.

They were sitting in the library, hovering over a round table, shelves of books all around them, rising up from the ground like great, protective walls. Filled with stories and tales that had lived longer than any of the young teenagers.

"Jack Frost" Thootiana mimade, not that Sander knew the difference, he was deff.

He didn't need more to know what made Aster so upset. Aster hated Jack. More than so he despised him ever since last year, Sander shivered by the memory and pushed it aside.

"Aster please sit down! Mr Qwerty will soon rage on you by the look of it!" Thootiana said while she fluttered a pair of long eyelashes towards Aster teasingly yet she failed to hide the concern in her voice. She got down beside Sander as if trying to give an example, her chair scratched nervously towards the ground.

Aster rolled his eyes while he made a scene of sighing and extravagantly sitting down next to North.

"I can't believe this! Moon is unreasonable! What does he think inviting Jack? Like his even going to say yes, he's probably just bribed him with less detention or something…"

"Oh, don't be silly, i'm sure it will work out fine, as long as it is for the children right? It doesn't matter who helps as long as we can do a difference! Sinterklaas could help us for all i care as long as we get things done."

Thootiana looked apologizing at North.

" Don't joke about sinterklaas, he is real." Nort said, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"I know North~Sorry!"

"By the bloody-"

"_shhhh!" _They all turned their heads just to find Mr Qwerty gazing at them. The shelf with books like a mouth with a gap, his head peering out of it, glasses almost falling of.

"Sorry" Sander signed while Thootiana took a deep breath thru her gritted teeth.

"What time is it any ways? We were supposed to meet up about…" Thootiana said, looking at the watch she always had resting on her wrist, its clock-face a picture of a small fairy."oh, its only half an hour left."

"Half an hour left to doom that is…" Aster muttered, the others ignoring him.

"When you speak about the devil." Aster breathed, the others looked up.

A small figure appeared in the double doors leading in to the labyrinth of book shelves guarded by the scary Mr Qwerty.

A blue hood covered almost everything except a small wry smile. The skin pale.

The figure lended casually over a crutch still the gesture looked forced, as if the person tried to hard to feed normality in to the gesture.

The small trembling in the hand holding the crutch gave the vulnerability away even tho Sander was sure no one else noticed it. The figure looked so out of place yet no one seemed to notice it.

People walked past as if Jack was invisible and when they didn't it was just to give away a small mocking smile that Jack greeted with an even more mischievous one.

"He look pitiful!" Aster whispered, scared that Mr Qwerty would come running again.

"No he doesn't, he's just nervous." Thootiana whispered back, holding a hand over her mouth to lower the panic in her tone.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"no!" Thootiana said while she got up with such a force that her chair tipped over.

"_shhhh!" _Mr Qwerty yelled from the other end of the same bookshelf.

"Oh, take it easy would ya? I'm just going to have a friendly little chat." Aster said, and before Thootiana had a chance to stop him he was halfway across the room, moving like a hunter to its prey. This didn't dwell good.


	4. Chapter 4 Weak

_So hi! Before you start reading i would like to warn about a minor...Fight? Well yea, I will go with that! _

_Please anjoy reading and im sorry for the long chapter! I just needed to get these things out there! ~ thanks!~ C:_

Jack saw people walk by without giving him a second glare, some smiled towards him, a mocking smile that he scared away with his own forced one.

His hand holding the crutch trembled slightly from the weight he put on it.

He'd always liked the library, the smell of books, the chance of disappearing just for a while in a world that was so far beyond his own. So filled with magic. Were heroes teamed up and rescued children from evil and nightmares. Were problems and mistakes got fixed and disappeared, where everyone deserved a happy ending.

The book he'd gotten from Mr Moon was hidden beneath his sweater, he hadn't wanted it to get covered with the small snowfall that had started this morning and somewhere in the back of his mind he didn't want anyone to see that he was reading it. Not that it embarrassed him but the library had always been his escape route from being ignored because now he chosed to be left alone, it wasn't forced.

While his eyes searched around for a free table underneath the pulled up,

bluehood he couldn't help to hear Mr Qwerty angrily "huch" someone.

Mr Qwerty protected his library like a dragon protected its chambers. Circling around the giant walls of books, prying at every one that got near, frowning at those who uttered more than a whisper.

A small_**duns**_from one of the tables brought his attention, it followed as expected with a small_ "shhh"._

Jack's eyes widened under his hood, Aster Spring, the least person he wanted to meat in the hole world; No make that universe, was walking towards him.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm _Jack chanted inside his mind, he could do this.

He focused on the pressure from the book Mr Moon had given him and took a deep breath.

His eyes got lazy and hollow together with a mocking smirk that would have made him proud several months ago but now just felt like a bad sticker across his face. Damn it all.

"Ey, Frost, I heard that Moon asked you to join our group." Aster said, he was taller than Jack, forcing him back towards the wall.

"Yea, either that or-" Detention? No, no one would believe that he'd joined Aster and the others towards fairy land because of some stupid detention. Maybe if the option was that or being expelled? That would do."-Or being expelled and i would rather go fairy hunting with you guys, no offence."

"How was any of that not offensive?" Aster sneared, Jack was familiar with Asters short temper and his leg was far too much of an nuisance today for actually having a chance to outrun him, he sighted inwards, making his smile a little less sharp.

"You tell me…" Jack said, starting to search for a free table again, ignoring the angry green eyes that was looking down at him.

"Hey, don't ignore me, or are you afraid of facing me now? You did a pretty good job last time, or are Jack Frost _scared_? What do you have being scared for? Didn't your mommy give you any cookies this morning, or what?

Jack stopped, he could feel his breath escaping together with the rest of the world. Why couldn't he just fly away? Let the wind take him.

"If you don't have more to say, i gotta go-" Jack said, his voice steady, ignoring his leg best he could. Damn it, why was he so weak! Even the smile felt more forced than usual.

The first step sended needles into his spine, he cursed under his breath but didn't stop, he continued walking as if every step was just as easy, he deserved the pain so why not just...Walk it off?

"Hey you, wait-" Aster said grabbing Jacks arm, the gesture had caught Jack off guard, flinching under his touch and accidentally letting all his weight fall on the bad leg, he whimpered.

He cursed thru his teeth, eyes starting to tear. God had he just whimpered? In front of Aster? He had tried so hard showing everyone that he was okay, ignoring the pain every step gave him, trying to remember while he did his best to forget, smiling when it was nothing left to smile about, keep breathing and just continue walking. It was everything he had left to do. Just walk, walk until the pain goes away.

"What the-" Aster said, pulling his hand back like he had just gotten burn, looking down at Jack with a mixture of unsecure curiosity even if the hatred still lurked around the edges of his eyes.

"Ah, friends, no time to spare we need to start going to man in moons office,yes?" A deep, russian accent, Jack didn't have time to look back, he knew who it was, one of Asters friends, and if one was near by the others would also be here soon.

He forced the tears down and started walking away, it took every effort he had not to tremble, yet his knuckles was white where the skin tightened around the crutch, holding it in a death grip.

"Hey, you just wait, where do you think you're going, we're not done here!"

"_Shhhhh, _Mr Spring outside now!" Mr Qwerty whispered, a finger against his lips, he was wearing his long hair in a lazy ponytail and the red robe he always had when he walked around in his labyrinth of knowledge, it made him look more like a professor from the dark ages.

Jack didn't stay to listen while Aster got forced out, instead he sat down as fast as he found a table. A blond girl with a red scarf looked at him questionably before she got up, leaving him alone. He didn't mind, he was used to it, used to be left alone and somewhere deep inside his mind it was a small voice telling him that he deserved it, that he deserved everything he got and more.

He took up the book, the cover was now clean, the dust had worn off and was long gone. He opened it, fingers tracing the letters carefully,_ Alice in wonderland_, the girl who escaped, following a white bunny down the rabbithole. Who would ever be so careless to trust a rabbit, bunny or anyone else for that matter.

Jack started to read while his mind wandered off. He understood why Aster didn't like him, even sense the fight they had gotten in to a couple of months ago. Jack didn't remember much of it, he was still in shock back then and that time had just passed by like a white blur.

Normally he wouldn't mind Aster hating him, because who didn't? Either he was invisible or seen as a prankster, even if he couldn't call him self that anymore when the pranks purpose had disappeared long ago, now he was just a misfit. That weird kid in the far back no one really knew anything about. He was a bad accessory to the world around him.

Jack felt his hands shaking around the book, why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he just make things right?

Jack pushed the question away, why couldn't he make things right? He knew why,because he wasn't the one that helped, he was the bad guy. In this story he didn't have one other role, he didn't have a second chance. The bad guys never had one. He had tried to turn things right, to understand or remember but he couldn't, he just…_ Couldn't_. Every night, every day, every hour, every minute was spent on trying to come up with a way to make things right. That was the only reason he'd accepted Mr Moons offer, it was a small shattered shard of the picture he once held, that got broken. A small shard that couldn't fix the hole picture but atleast it was something. Something he could hold, something familiar. Even if the sharp edges would cut into his skin when he put his hands around it, even if it would make him bleed. The pain was worth it, if it wasnt for the fact that he deserved it, then from the time when the picture had been hole and holding it had given him nothing but a warm sensation of being home. Something he could do. Even if it would be hell he owed them that much, he owed her that much.

And for once, he knew what he had to do.

Jack let the book hide behind his sweater again before he got up, it felt warm against his cold skin.

Mr Qwerty gave him a small smile and a nod before Jack let the familiar, warm embrace of the library behind him. Aster, he had to find Aster. He couldn't bare the thought of Aster hating him, mostly because he thought that Aster truly deserved to hate him and that scared Jack the most.

It didn't take long time for him to find the tall, brown haired boy. He was standing outside together with the others.

Jacks leg hurt by every step but the adrenalin that had started to flow in his veins made it bearable, he didn't need the crutch for this.

The girl saw him first, her black, short hair reached just down her cheek, she had blue and green dip dye and her eyes was a calmer green, it was something more in them as well, a color Jack couldn't detect. She had a heart formed face and was wearing a purple hood, close to his own with a strange necklace and stockings in all its colors, she observed him with something even close to kindness, Jack turned his face towards Aster.

The tall boy had his back towards him.

"Um, Hi?" The girl said insecure,Thootiana, such an odd name wasnt easily forgotten.

Aster turned, his eyes stayed gentle for a while before he saw the white haired boy in front of him, his skin so pale that it almost looked transparent.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to punch me." Jack said, while Aster for once turned quiet. Jack had never seen the boy with out a clever come back, or an angry glare and he couldn't help to see it as a small victory, if it wasnt for the reason behind it. He swallowed, his heart echoing thru his entire body and he wondered if the others could hear it as well.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, I want you to _punch_ me." The words felt strange in his mouth,his cocky, mischievous smile hadn't left him and Jack couldn't help to feel a bit proud, stating the fact that Aster looked like a giant question mark.

"Mate… Have you lost it?"

"I know that you don't like me… And I know you have your reasons, so why don't you go a head and get it out of your system." Jack sounded more secure than he felt still he stood tall, focusing on the small weight and pressure from the book Moon had given him.

"Aster…?" It was the girl again, now when Jack was closer he could see the necklace she wore more clearly,was that teeth?

"You know you want to, so just go a head and do it, all right?" Jack said, he forced the smirk to grow, making the freckles on his pale skin to plane out.

"you're mental!" Aster whispered, the words hurt more than Jack would ever admit.

"I'm just giving you an option, if you don't feel like taking it, fine by me… But no matter what you do Mr Kangaroo, the air will be cleaned, you may still despise me all you want, but this time its on you." Jack said, leaning forward so that he could look Aster straight in the eye.

"Why.. Wait, what did you just call me, mate i'm not a bloody kangaroo!" Aster said, pushing a finger hard against jacks torso, he didn't lower his stand.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo... What are you?"

"um, guys, we should probably head towards Moons office, we were supposed to be there by now." The strange girl said, while she put a friendly hand on Asters shoulder, he shook it off without looking at her.

"What are you waiting for kangaroo, are you scared… Oh, or are you starting to like me, maybe the big bad K-"

The world got black and quiet, scaringly so. Until every thing he saw was white, he didn't know that he had hit the ground before he felt it beneath him, everything was sore but he ignored it. He had to get up, before anyone else saw him laying here, before he became "that guy" to someone else. Before he let one other weakness eat him.

He tried open his eyes just to realise that they were already open, his surroundings shaking, spinning. He saw a pair of purple converse next to him and he jerked back when he felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders, forcing him up in sitting position, the world was still shaking when he saw the soft green eyes.

She looked at him worried, her features soft. Now upclose Jack could see the odd color that he hadn't been able to picture before, they were violet, a soft purple right around the iris.

He saw her mouth moving but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hear what she was saying. Her teeth necklace hanged only inches from him.

"You have beautiful teeth, just like freshly fallen snow."

Jack blinked, he must have heard wrong.

"Sorry?"

Her cheeks started to flush when a stronger pair of hands forced him up, he didn't stand long tho, his leg folding beneath him, failing to support his weight.

He still tried to get away from the arms still holding him up by pure instinct.

"Don't struggle little boy, or ill drop you." The strong hands answered his attempt of escape, what was his name again? Nicholas, right, even tho his friends seemed to insist on calling him North.

"Let me go!" Jacks voice came out as a small whisper, then his eyes finally caught up to the moment.

North was standing behind him, holding him up, his feets above ground, the girl Thootiana, was observing him with worried eyes.

Jack almost didn't notice the small boy holding Asters arm in a tight grip. It looked like he had just gotten up from bed, his hair a tangled crown on edge.

Asters face was a scenery of emotions, first shock, anger, hatred, disgust, pity before it decided to stay with disgust the only things he seemed to get this days

Aster went forward, his hands finding Jacks hood at the same time Norths hands got forced away and instead Aster was the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground once more.

"Why, why did you do it? Do you have a form of death wish kid?"

"Wo-words, hurt... More than any-y, blow." Jack said, he still couldn't see properly and he could feel something warm run down his lip, he had to give it to Aster. he sure knew how to give out a proper punch.

It felt like minutes went by before Aster spoke."Why can't you stand? I only gave you a warning pinch."

A warning_ pinch_? Well it sure as hell didn't feel like one.

"I have a bad leg." Jack said before he could stop himself, great, just great… Like he hadn't looked weak before.

"Is that why you're walking around with that staff all the time?" Aster asked and Jack couldn't help but chuckle, his shoulders shaking, the painful chuckle soon turned to a burning laughter.

"Ey, stop that! does this seem like a kind of joke to you?" Aster said, while he started shaking Jack violently, his head rolling, still he couldn't stop.

"No-no, but i've must done something really bad to get all four of you together." It wasn't the full truth but it had to do.

"It was you that asked me to punch you so stop acting like a victim all the time."

Jack stopped laughing, his head hanging, It was true that words hurt more, Jack knew that he sometimes couldn't help feeling bad for him self, dwell and torture on memories that no one should have but had become his reality and he couldn't do a thing about it, the fact that he felt bad about it just made him feel even worse. His mask had just broken for a second, a small crack in the edge.

He brought the smile back to place before facing Aster. Forcing a chuckle, it felt dry, wrong and misplaced.

Asters jaden green eyes so close to Jack's own blue orbs, his chocolate brown hair portraying his face.

"So-sorry kangaroo-" Asters hand tightened around his cloth."No, I'm just having the staff, because i find it fun when people look at me like i'm going to blow away with the next coming wind."

"Can you never be serious?"

"Nah, I'm all fun times and snow days." Jack closed his eyes. Why did everything have to hurt? It had been a time, a happy time before all of this but he wasn't Jack Frost, the kid who thought fun was the best cure for everything, he wasn't Jack Frost who could make up jokes, laugh at everything. No, he wasn't Jack Frost any more, he was _"that kid"_, the misfit, prankster who couldn't do a thing.

"What? You've never heard about a snow day before?" He joked off, the mask back in place.

Aster looked at him as if he wasn't sure if it was really a thing he was holding in his hands.

"Maybe you should put him down?" The girl said, her voice soft, softer than Jack ever heard a voice being.

"Well I would have but the kid can't even walk."

Something inside Jack snapped, he looked down at his shoes, the hood falling over his face like a shadow following its masters movement.

" .Down." Jacks words was cold and every inch of friendliness had left it while he tried to brace himself. He had to get down some time soon and it was better if it was on his own turns.

"ye, ye, fine...geh." Aster said, even tho Jack couldn't help to notice how careful he was when he put him down, if it was that he felt bad for punching him or that it actually had let out some old growing anger Jack didn't know, right now he didn't care.

He tried hiding his face while he grimaced from the pain, the pain was even worse now. He didn't even notice that his hood got stained crimson from his damaged nose.

"Are you okay?" It was that weird girl again, Jack just nodded but when he took a testing step he couldn't help to hiss thru the pain.

"Hey, take it easy." The girl said, her hands helping, holding his arm in a steady grip, he flinched under the hand, trying to get it off but it didn't move.

"Wow, you're cold, are you sure you're all right? I mean Aster and North fight all the time but-"

"But i'm not strong." Jack finished, feeling stupid when the girl looked sadly at him, why could he just make people sad?

"No, I didn't mean it like that I just…"

"Its okay, I know i'm not strong." He said simply, trying to get away from her but it was found harder than he liked, every step send shivers up his spine and he grimaced thru the pain, great, just great.

"What was that Sandy? A little slower please… Oh right." Thootiana forced Jacks arm over her shoulder, she did it so fast that he didn't have time to think, trying to break free from the unfamiliar warmth of her body that he almost falled forward.

"Oh by the love of…" He heard Aster whisper. He really had to stop being so pathetic soon, he was starting to become the charity work instead.

"Hey, oh, easy! Sandy asked if you wanted him to fetch you, your staff." Again that ridiculous word."Also some paper... you're noose bleeding."

Jack looked at the sand haired tired looking boy, his golden eyes warm, it took Jack all he had, he nodded, a bit ashamed asking for peoples help like this.

"He'll be here in a bit, So Jack was it? Well it seems as if we are going to be working together, don't worry, we're not usually this melodramatic, except kangaroo over there, but never mind him, I'm sure you will learn to love the rest of us."

She spoke with such a kindness, so untainted from mockery or even pity that Jack didn't know what to answer, he composed his face and looked up to the sky above them, it had stopped snowing, and the snow from this morning hadn't had time to settle, even if he so wished, it had been nice falling in something soft.

"Yea… Right." Jack said nervous, giving his focus to the sky instead of the girl holding him. Holding him, even the thought scared him senseless.

**Wow, i'm really tired right now! Im sorry for the slow uptade! This part took some time thinking over... Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know that i did some really messy spelling and grammar mistakes but ill come back to that! Still if you have any opinions or reviews it always makes me just as happy! **

**I'm not sure if i made Thootiana that great but i tried! Well, stay close for more and thank you so much for reading! A reader a day keeps the doctor away… Cheesy, right? :3**

**Im sorry for not updating! Im so lost in this story right now! Ive read to much fanfics and im so scared that i would copy any one in the sligthest with out relising it! I have a story planned out, I just have to see if i can get there! **

**Im soooo sorry for the slow updare (again) Its just that i have exams right now and have to many "on going fanfics" so i will puch this up about a week, i was planing posting the next chapter friday but cant because i got to much on my hands right now! **


End file.
